Persuasión femenina
by Pitukel
Summary: Gaara lleva todo el día encerrado en su despacho sin dejar de trabajar y nadie consigue poder hacerle salir de ahí, ¿ Podrá su mujer conseguir lo imposible? Un resumen asqueroso lo se, pero léanlo y verán de que se trata.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** -AU**

** -Lime**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Secundaria: Shikamaru/Temari.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Frustración.

La frustración se respiraba en el ambiente en el salón de la mansión Sabaku no por todos los integrantes en dicha sala.

¿El culpable de todo eso? Nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

Había llegado pronto de la oficina a casa ese día y se había encerrado en su estudio-despacho a seguir trabajando. Llevaba ya encerrado en ese cuarto desde la dos de la tarde y eran ya las diez pasadas de la noche y seguía trabajando sin descanso.

Nunca lo admitiría, el pelirrojo era demasiado orgulloso para eso, pero era un adicto al trabajo y lo sabia todo el mundo.

-No hay manera de sacarlo de ahí, a este paso echara raíces con el culo pegado a esa silla.

-Tranquilízate Temari, cuando le entre sueño ya parara.

-Eres un imbécil Shikamaru, llevas casado conmigo cinco años y viviendo con nosotros dos años más y aun no te has dado cuanta de que Gaara es insomne.

-¡¿No duerme?! ¡Oh Dios! Si dormir es una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

-Duerme un par de horas al día y obligado por nosotros, como mucho cuatro o cinco pero en contadas ocasiones ¿O acaso te creías que sus ojeras eran maquilladas?

Kankuro escuchaba en silencio a su hermana y su cuñado discutir, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para parar la risa que quería salir. Miró para aguantarse mejor la risa hacia la puerta corredera donde estaba su hermano pequeño.

Suspiró por lo bajo, Gaara nunca cambiaria su enigmática personalidad, lo que conllevaba a no poder comprenderlo casi nunca. Cosa que para el pelirrojo le daba bastante igual.

Con la pareja discutiendo sobre las ojeras y el descolocado hábito de sueño del menor, solo el castaño se percato de la presencia que entraba por la puerta.

-¿Te han despertado con tantos gritos? Si es así lo sentimos.

La pareja miró al marco de la puerta para ver a la tranquila y sumisa persona.

-¡Ah Hinata lo siento no quería despertarte! Perdóname.

La nombrada sonrió dulcemente como acostumbraba su carácter y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ellos. Su bata blanca de seda danzaba graciosamente con cada paso.

Todo gesto en ella era delicado y gentil.

-No importa Temari, no te preocupes. –La rubia suspiró agradecida por su comprensión. –Pero no he podido evitar escucharos y… -Volteó su mirada a la puerta del despacho del pelirrojo. – ¿No ha parado en todo el día de trabajar?

Su tono de preocupación enterneció a los hermanos Sabaku no.

-Pues si, lleva todo el santo día sin dar señales de vida, no se si ha comido siquiera y mira que lo hemos intentado todo para intentar que parara y descanse. –Shikamaru le explicó resumidamente toda la mañana de su cuñado. –Es un problemático.

La peliazul se levantó del sofá y se dirigió por al pasillo hasta donde estaba el despacho con decisión.

-¿A dónde vas Hinata?

-Voy a aportar mi granito de arena.

-Con todo mi respeto Hina… -Temari la interrumpió cuando estaba junto a la puerta. –Pero si nosotros no hemos conseguido nada ¿Por qué crees que tú lograras algo?

Sonrió con una sonrisa risueña y amable, tapando sus labios con su mano.

-Bueno, porque he estado seis años noviando con él, me pidió matrimonio y me casé con él.- Las mejillas se le enrojecieron. –Creo que tal vez su mujer pueda hacer algo.

Así de simple y acertada fue la respuesta de la peliazul que dejó a los presentes sorprendidos. Sin más corrió la puerta corredera he ingresó dentro cerrando tras de si.

-Vaya con Gaara, aun no me explico como ha sido capaz de enamorar y casarse con una chica tan dulce y delicada como ella… es incomprensible, son totalmente opuestos.

-Kankuro, con nuestro hermano la lógica no sirve de mucho, mejor dejémoslo en que tiene su encanto oculto y que ha tenido suerte con la chica elegida.

-Esperemos que Hinata tenga mejor suerte que nosotros. – Tras el comentario del Nara todos callaron y esperaron a ver que sucedía.

**-.-.-.-.-**

No se había ni percatado de que estaba en la habitación, estaba tan metido de lleno en los papeles y el ordenador que no se enteraba de nada que no fuera el trabajo. Que la mesa del ordenador le diera la espalda a la ojiblanco y no la pudiera verla tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Se acercó despacio al joven.

-Gaara… -Susurró inclinada hacia él con los labios cerca de su oreja. El calido aliento y la suave voz con su nombre le hicieron respingar levemente en su silla más no volteo a verla. Ya sabía quien era.

-Hinata ¿Ocurre algo? –Selló unos cuantos papeles y los guardó en una carpeta para comenzar con otra.

Se abrazó a él por detrás y apoyó una de sus mejillas en su omoplato derecho sonrojada, pareció relajarse al verse abrazado tiernamente por ella, pero siguió escribiendo.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, tus hermanos me han dicho que llevas todo el día sin salir de aquí y que nos has comido ni descansado nada.

-Mis hermanos deberían mantener la boca cerrada y meterse solo en sus asuntos.

Le apretó el agarre sobre su estomago y habló con voz molesta.

-Solo se preocupan por ti, no hables así de ellos. –El pelirrojo asintió y se disculpó arrastrando las palabras solo por ser a sus hermanos a los que iba referida la disculpa. Sonrió divertida al ver la parte infantil que tan guardada dentro de él se encuentra y que solo con ella deja libre. – Gaara, ven conmigo a la cama. –Suplicó.

-Si, ahora voy en un momento.

Mentira, ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara ni soltado el puñetero bolígrafo de su mano, seguía tan tranquilo firmando documentos. No era una chica ingenua para creerse tal cosa.

-_Muy bien, quieres jugar sucio, pues jugaremos sucio._

Con lentitud se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo y oprimió sus senos bien desarrollados en su ancha espalda. Lo notnoto enseguida temblar un par de segundos, con la misma lentitud mordió la parte de arriba de su oreja y bajó por esta recorriendo el borde con la lengua.

Lo escuchó suspirar y vio como se le erizaba la piel.

Con pesadas lamidas en su musculoso cuello, le sacó la camiseta remetida en los pantalones y desabotonó el primer botón comenzando desde arriba.

Sin ganas de detenerla se dejó hacer disfrutando de las caricias de su chica.

Quitó otro botón y en la camisa blanca tenia quedó la apertura perfecta para colar sus manos. Comenzó a acariciar su torso, arañándolo con sus uñas suavemente mientras dejaba un camino húmedo por donde su lengua pasaba en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Gaara cuando llegó a sus pectorales y rozaba sus puntas endurecidas por las caricias.

Sacó de nuevo las manos para continuar quitándole la camisa con lentitud, por instinto o ansias no estaba seguro de ello la ayudó en su labor y se desabotonó toda la prenda dejando todo su torso al descubierto.

-Hinata… -Un bramido ronco salió de su garganta.

La peliazul lo torturaba cruelmente acariciando el borde del pantalón tras quitarle el cinturón. Deseaba exasperado que colara la mano y lo acariciaba, pero ella solo se dedicaba a rozar la yema de los dedos por el principio de su oscura ropa interior.

Lo estaba tentando.

-¿Fresa o menta?

-¿Qu…Qué…? –La pregunta tan fuera de lugar lo desconcertó del todo ¿A que diantres venia eso? - ¿Qué signifi…? Hmmm…

Había colado la mano dentro del pantalón, acariciándolo superficialmente sobre la ropa interior donde tan deseosamente él lo quieria, aun así estaba ya más que deseoso y sus gruñidos lo hacían saber a la perfección.

-Shhh… solo contesta ¿Qué prefieres fresa o menta?

-Fre…Fresa creo…

Tan rápido como dio la respuesta la Hyuuga sacó las manos de sus pantalones ganándose un gruñido de protesta de parte del pelirrojo. Antes de que este tuviera tiempo a ladear la cabeza para mirarla y reclamarle por abandonar las caricias que tanto le gustaban le tiró algo sobre las piernas.

Lo tomó con su mano derecha y miró que era. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía eso entre dos de sus dedos mientras su labio inferior era poseído por una especie de tembleque. Sentía las mejillas y sus partes bajas arder.

Hinata le acababa de tirar un preservativo de sabor a fresa.

A su lado, aun inmerso en el pequeño paquetito recubierto de plástico notó una blanca y brillante tela caer al suelo junto a él. Dirigió sus ojos a la moqueta para ver una bata blanca de sedosa seda en el suelo.

La bata de su mujer.

Cuando al fin sus aguamarinas ojos se posaron en la Hyuuga casi le da algo, si no estuviera sentado y agarrado con fuerza a la silla se habría caído de bruces al suelo enmoquetado. Su tímida, sumisa, tierna y angelical esposa, la que siempre estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y tratándolo con inagotable ternura ahora frente a él se encontraba convertida en ese instante en una mujer poderosa, atractiva, dominate y sensual, MUY sensual.

_-¡Demonios! Si parece una de esas mujeres de las revistas y películas de clasificación XXX._

Debajo de la bata de seda llevaba puesto un picardías hecho exclusivamente con maldad para hacer perder la cabeza de cualquier hombre.

Era igual de blanco que la bata, el vestidito le llegaba escasamente a medio muslo y con un escote en V bien pronunciado con encajes y de tirantilla fina, la tela semitransparente del traje dejaba ver la sugestiva ropa de encaje nacarada y el ligero unido al culote que mantenían las medias bien colocadas.

Su cuerpo le decía "Tirate sobre ella, abalánzate ¡Ya!" y ¡Joder! Su mente le decía exactamente lo mismo. Verla colorada de las mejillas lo enloquecía aun más.

-Gaara. –A este se le dilataron las pupilas al escuchar la voz en tono meloso, provocativo, realmente sugerente y verla extender los brazos como si lo estuviera llamando para unirse a ella. -¿Y ahora? ¿Te vienes conmigo a la cama? – Se fijó en sus labios al hablar mientras le decía lo último y más impactante para él. –Soy toda tuya, podrás hacerme todo aquello que quieras esta noche.

Si eso no era una clara invitación para intimar juntos entonces no sabia que era, se levantó velozmente de la silla y se tropezó con ella al dar el primer paso culpa de los nervios y su casi inexistente autocontrol.

Cuando quiso darse cuanta ya la tenia entre sus brazos con una mano en su estrecha cintura aun con el preservativo y la otra en su nuca con los dedos enredados en su sedoso cabello medianoche besándola con autentica y pura desesperación.

Movía su boca con frenesí sobre la de ella, asfixiaba con su insaciable lengua con cada nueva intrusión.

Una vez la tuvo acorralada al fin contra la pared le alzó una pierna para que la enredara en su cintura y le apretó el trasero con entusiasmo.

El gruñido a bestia de película de terror que soltó cuando se acercó lascivamente a ella y se formó una mísera fricción la sorprendió.

Había despertado el lado animal y primitivo del pelirrojo.

-Ga… -Un beso. – Gaar…- Otro más interrumpiéndola esta vez más profundo y humedo. –Gaara.

-Shhh calla…- Pasó a lamerle el cuello y a dejarle una marca con sus dientes, abandonó una de sus nalgas para acariciar uno de sus grandes senos, lo masajeaba con fervor acercándose más a ella para restregarle su miembro en un falso embiste sobre su ropa interior..

Con esfuerzo consiguió colar las manos por el estrecho hueco que su fuerte abrazo le permitía para ponerlas en su pecho y empujarlo para separarlo de ella.

Cuando lo tuvo al fin separado de su cuerpo lo vio con la respiración pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad y los ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos de un palpable deseo y su piel estaba humedecida ligeramente en sudor.

-Podrás hacerme lo que quieras cuando guardes y ordenes la oficina dejándola como estaba. – Gaara la miró con ojos de verdadero horror, miró hacia atrás y vio los muchos papeles y carpetas que tenia sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirar a Hinata de nuevo, esta vez con suplica. – No, no te dejare tocarme hasta que no lo ordenes y lo guardes todo.

-Pe…Pero… -_Es mucho lo que tengo que ordenar…_

-Cuanto antes empieces antes terminaras, vamos antes de que cambie de idea y te deje solo en el despacho para complacerte con tu amiga mano derecha.

No necesitó escuchar más, se dio la vuelta y recogió todos los papeles a la velocidad del rayo, con rapidez leía las primeras frases para clasificarlas en sus respectivas carpetas o archivadores. El miedo de que la ojiblanco ya no quisiera retozar con él era escalofriante.

Si, había despertado el lado animal del pelirrojo, pero lo controlaba cual perrito adiestrado.

Cuando escuchó el pitido del la torre del ordenador cuando esta se apagó, claro después de haber guardados las paginas de archivos para que no se borraran volvió junto a Hinata.

Se quedó parado con los puños cerrados como esperando un veredicto, la peliazul rió divertida al verlo así.

Esta vez él era el sometido.

-Muy bien Gaara, te daré tu premio cuando me lleves a nuestra habitación.

Unos segundos vio como se le eliminaban los ojos como un par de faros de coche al pelirrojo justo antes de verse levantada en brazos al estilo nupcial y sentirlo enterrar la cabeza en la delicada curva de su cuello aspirando su aroma a jazmín.

Con ella en brazos, abrió la puerta corredera con el pie y cerró igual echando rápidamente a andar por el pasillo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En el salón comentaban lo mucho que estaba tardando la peliazul en salir, asíque automáticamente pensaron que no lo había conseguido y que su hermano o en el caso de Shikamaru su cuñado se pasaría toda la noche trabajando en su despacho hasta que llegara la hora de irse a su oficina de verdad en el centro de la ciudad.

Escucharon pasos apresurados precedentes del despacho al final del pasillo, se quedaron mudos del asombro al ver como por el pasillo aparecían los otros dos miembros restantes que vivían en esa enorme casa.

Su hermano pequeño apareció con la Hyuuga en sus brazos y besándola con verdadera urgencia y pasaba a su cuello dejando en rastro húmedo y rojizo. Por como iba Hinata vestida y como suspiraba por las acciones del menor de los hermanos y por supuesto el notable abultamiento del pantalón del pelirrojo ya intuían que había pasado y al ver el condón en la mano de Gaara mientras la sostenía en brazos ya sabían que ocurriría a continuación.

Totalmente ajenos a sus espectadores por estar metidos de lleno en lo suyo pasaron de largo el salón rumbo a la escalera para las habitaciones del piso superior donde más que seguro darían rienda suelta a todo aquello que se les ocurriera por el camino.

Ya sabían el punto débil del pelirrojo. Su mujer. Hinata.

Solo ella conseguía sacar a flote sus instintos más bajos y dejarlo todo por ella, así lo descubrieron, viendo a Gaara subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y con una promesa en el rostro de pasar una noche apasionada junto a Sabaku no Hinata.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La verdad, en un principio quería que este One-shot fuera un drabble, pero me quedó demasiado largo para que fuera uno ¿Verdad? En fin, aun así me gusta como quedó después de todo.**

**Hacia tiempo que no subía un fic así y para variar no hay Lemon pero se entiende que entre ellos habrá "algo".**

**¡Ah! Como siempre me gustaría que me dijerais los fallos ortográficos que encontréis y que se me hayan colado, lo agradecería muchísimo.**

**Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot o futuro drabble. Saludos. (L)**


End file.
